Big Time I don't have a clever title
by ShayOhShay
Summary: So this is a small bit I wrote, I'm looking for someone to write with,   I have no idea what I am doing, so it would be nice if you did.   Let me know!


Big Time I lack the cleverness to come up with a good title.

James tucked Logan under his arm protectively as Gustavo stormed about below them. They had scrambled up swirly just in time.  
>"God Damnit Kendall, I understand and love your spunk but did you have to keep going?" James said peering over the edge.<br>"Have you ever tried to hold back your vomit?" Kendall challenged, "Shall I bring up the time you threw up on Shelly Waters in the fourth grade?"  
>"Okay, okay! You said you would never speak of it again!" James whined.<br>"It's fine, you were nervous," Logan awkwardly patted his shoulder that was connected to the arm that was wrapped around him tightly.  
>"Thank you Baby," James kissed the top of his head. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation they had forgotten Gustavo. When they peered back over the edge he was still screaming.<br>"What is going on here?" Mrs. Knight gasped dropping the grocery bags to the floor Gustavo instantly froze,  
>"Let me help you with those," He said sweetly and picked them up, she was the only one besides Griffin and occasionally Kelly that he was truly afraid of. He turned and gave them one last icy glare before leaving.<br>"Kay who did what?" Mrs. Knight asked crossing her arms looking up at the boys. They all turned towards Kendall.  
>"Wow guys, way to have my back!"<br>"Down here, all of you, now." Mrs. Knight pointed to the floor in front of her and they all tumbled down swirly. They stood before her nervously fidgeting. "You guys have got to stop messing with Gustavo, he is going to explode!" She uncrossed and recrossed her arms putting her weight on her right leg.  
>"Ah Mom, honest I didn't mean it, he's just so touchy," Kendall scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip looking down at his mom's shoes.<br>"Yeah Mrs. Knight," Carlos agreed trying to redeem himself and pull Kendall out from under the bus. "It wasn't entirely his fault, Gustavo was being a jerk."  
>"Yeah, I'm not really good at this lecturing punishing things, so just don't do it again or you'll break my heart." She said joked ruffling Kendall's hair. "Now did he get any of you?" She asked looking them all over. She grabbed Logan's arm and turned him, "No broken bones, no sprained ankles," She bent his head forward "No head trauma?"<br>"Really Mrs. Knight we're fine," Logan blushed his back to her as she ran her fingers over the back of his head. She hugged him close, his face was bright crimson now.  
>"Your parents entrusted me with your lives and I will not let them down," She said squeezing Logan tighter kissing the back of his head "and I don't know what I would do if any of you got hurt on my watch." She released Logan and the other boys tried to hide their snickers. He stumbled forward into Kendall. "Dinner is in an hour," She said walking into the kitchen.<br>"Oh shut up you loons," Logan blushed again shoving Kendall into Carlos.  
>"Oh wittle Logie, I hope you aren't too hurt," Carlos teased.<br>"Haha yeah he'd be the one!" James chimed in.  
>"He should live in a bubble" Kendall pinched his cheek.<br>"That's it!" Logan jumped on Kendall "When I'm through with him one of you two are next!" He grunted as the wrestled around the floor.  
>"Boys! Boys! Boys!" Mrs. Knight said she was about to pull them apart when there was knock on the door.<br>"It's me, come see what your daughter is doing!" Bitters grumbled. Mrs. Knight sighed and went out.  
>"If I'm not back in five, turn the stove down." She said before shutting the door behind her.<br>"Hey, let me get him," James laughed pulling Logan off Kendall and throwing him over his shoulder spinning him around. He paused and looked at Kendall, "If mom isn't back in five turn the stove down." Logan twisted and they fell to the floor.  
>"James! I will mess up your hair!" Logan tried not to laugh. Carlos had gotten distracted and wondered off somewhere. Kendall laughed and gave a few kicks to whoever was vulnerable at the time.<br>"Five minutes," James grunted as he fought Logan's hands back from his beloved hair. Kendall ran to the stove and turned it down. James elbows buckled and Logan shoved his hands in his hear. "You'll regret it Mitchell!" James warned.  
>"Oh yeah!" Logan challenge rubbing his hands in his hair violently then standing and scampering up swirly. James lunged after him right on his heels. He caught up with him at the top of swirly. He pinned him down smiling wickedly.<br>"That's it! You loose your air privileges!" James laughed kissing him hard. Logan laughed turning his head but James went back in. Logan's stomach was fluttering, if this was punishment he was going to have to be bad more often.


End file.
